human_04_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Kirkland
Arthur Kikland is a 21-year-old Human 0.4. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Arthur Oliver Kirkland was born on December 14 to Millie and Edgar Kikland, two British police officers. Millie and Edgar had decided that they wanted their children to be extremely smart and successful, so as soon as Arthur could hold a pecnil he was tutored by Edgar, who taught Arthur how to read, write and spell basic words before Arthur even started preschool. Arthur always did well in preschool, and he was often spoiled by his parents. This seemed to stop, however, when Millie became pregnant once again with another boy. Arthur was terrified that his parents would forget about him, but Arthur was assured by Millie and Edgar that they would still pay attention to him. Arthur was overjoyed when his baby brother, Alfred was born. Arthur had always wanted a younger brother. Millie and Edgar had every intention to make Alfred just as smart as Arthur had been, and they wanted Arthur to help Alfred with his studies. When Arthur started elemerntary school, he was made fun of because he was so smart. This didn't even make a blow to Arthur's pride, though. it just made him a bit more egolistical because now Arthur believed they were all jealous of him. Even though Arthur had a bit of an ego, he was polite and "gentlemaly", as his father always called it. He was raised to have manners and be kind, much unlike his younger brother who was always rowdy and upbeat. This bothered Arthur somewhat, and to let out his frustrations he would always dote on Alfred about his studies. One day, Arthur noticed that his little brother was getting progressively more and more quiet. This made Arthur upset, because despite being different, Arthur still loved his brother. Arthur started to pester Alfred about being bubbly and happy again, but Alfred never listened to his older brother. It took Arthur almost a year, but his younger brother warmed up to him. Alfred told Arthur about the pressure he felt about always having to be "the smart one", and Arthur comforted his brother, telling Alfred that he would still love him even if he had average grades. This seemed to make Alfred very happy, and from that day on, Arthur and Alfred were very close. They were now best-friends, and did many things together. The boys helped each other through tough times, and always cheered the other one up. When it came time for Arthur to leave for college, both boys were very sad. Arthur was somewhat happy, though, because he wanted new experiences. He was the top of his class in college, and was never afraid to brag about it. He made many friends, as well, and made the college's soccer team. One spring break, Arthur came back home to visit his parents and Alfred. The two boys were overjoyed to see other, and they spent most of their time together. One day, the boys decided to go swimming in the lake near the house. When Alfred jumped in and didn't come back up, Arthur became extremely worried and dived in to save his brother. When the boys came back up they went back to their house, where their parents were frozen. They panicked, but resolved to stay calm and see what happened. Arthur persuaded Alfred to pack a bookbag in case this was an emergency, which was what it turned out to be. Their parents woke up, but ignored the boys. Arthur and Alfred were puzzled by this. A few minutes later, the boys heard a knock on the door, only to find tons of people standing on their lawn, their parents standing in the front wih weird strings attatched to their hands. Terriffied, the boys ran away. They figured that since the people ignored them, they could escape England on a plane and go to America, where they figured it would be safer. They were wrong, however, when Alfred was using his laptop and the plane suddenly crashed, leaving just Arthur and Alfred alive. They slowly made their way to LA, where they are know trying to find people who won't ignore them. Pesonality Arthur is extremely smart, and never afraid to show it. He's almost always bragging about his test scores, which tends to bother most people. Besides that, Arthur tries to treat everyone politely and like a gentleman, as he was raised to do so. He tends to be a tad overbearing towards people he loves because he often dotes on them, claiming it's for their own good. Arthur secretly, is fascinated with things like this that are happening. As a child he read books about apocalyptic worlds like these. He's trying to figure out everything he can about what's happening. He doesn't trust the 1.0, and thinks that they're up to something. Appearance Arthur has shaggy blonde hair and a bit of facial hair. He has bright blue eyes and fair skin. His height is 5'9. Many girls consider Arthur very handsome. Alliances *Alfred Kirkland (brother) *Adrienne Phelps Enemies *The 1.0 Abilities/Traits *Arthur is extremely smart. *Arthur loves reading. *Arthur has a bit of an ego. *Arthur tries very hard to be a gentleman. *Arthur is British. *Arthur is a Human 0.4. *Arthur doesn't trust the 1.0. *Arthur enjoys drinking tea. *Arthur is secretly fascinated with what's happening. *Arthur can be overbearing. *Arthur played soccer in college. Gallery ARTHUR1.jpg ARTHUR2.jpg ARTHUR3.jpg ARTHUR4.jpg ARTHUR5.jpg ARTHUR6.png ARTHUR7.jpg ARTHUR8.jpg ARTHUR9.jpg ARTHUR10.jpg ARTHUR11.jpg ARTHUR12.jpg tumblr_lsvm4l1NZY1qkk3ok.gif tumblr_m1jtk8c6Gn1qlk5kj.gif tumblr_mbty6lIQ1f1qkdght.gif tumblr_mbtywonZ3E1qkdght.gif tumblr_mudqwcoxQY1rpf2e8o3_500.gif tumblr_mudqwcoxQY1rpf2e8o4_500.gif Category:Human 0.4 Category:Adults Category:Male Category:British Category:LivvyLove17